1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having an openable display case provided on a main body thereof, and a remote operation method of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an information processing apparatus such as a portable personal computer, for example, having an openable display case provided on a main body thereof, the display case has been opened or closed every time a user uses the apparatus. As a technique for electrically driving the opening or closing of the display case, there exists a display mechanism having operating buttons for opening and closing operations provided on the main body of the apparatus (refer to FIG. 1 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-20792, for example).
However, in any case of automatic and manual operations, opening and closing operations must be carried out by directly operating the main body of the apparatus in the vicinity of the apparatus, and the display case has been opened or closed by intervening a human being in the same manner.
As described above, conventionally, the display case has been opened or closed by intervening a human being in the same manner.